missionchieffandomcom-20200213-history
Dispatch Center
Home | Back The Dispatch Center is your information hub for everything you currently control. When you look at the details of the dispatch center you will see a row of tabs across the top. Planned Events - Map and information of any planned missions that you currently have active. Log - Log of employee training, building upgrades, and other various things. Statistics - Displays total numbers of vehicles and buildings by category. Buildings - List of all buildings and stations as well as number of employees and desired amount of employees / hiring status. If you have a premium account, you are able to start a recruitment session for a particular building from this tab. Extension level is the level of the building. Expansion - List of expansions for each building that is either available to be purchased or has already been built. Vehicles - A list of all vehicles with station assignment, max crew, and total miles driven. There is also a quick rename tool on this window. Training-Courses - List that shows all the educational courses your employees are currently enrolled in. These are required for some of the more advanced vehicles, like the Mobile Command Vehicle, or the ARFF. Patrol Vehicles - List of vehicles (police cars or ambulances) that are able to be assigned on a patrol route for a certain amount of time. This window lets you apply a previously made patrol route to a vehicle. Patrol Routes - Ability to create patrol routes using a way point system. Currently, Patrol Routes have no interaction with dispatch of calls, they simply add to the realism of a patrol setup. Settings - This tab shows various settings that you are able to toggle. * Maximum alliance missions distance (in KM) - Restricts the alliance missions that will appear in your mission dialogue on the home screen by distance. Set to a smaller distance to restrict your mission view to a smaller, more relevant area. * Main Dispatch Center - For nested Dispatch Centers over a larger area, this lets you overlap their controls by subscribing secondary dispatch centers to a main center. * Show alliance vehicles from missions you're not involved in - Enable or disable to view all alliance vehicles within your map, regardless of whether they are on the same mission as you. * Show vehicles route on the map - Draws a line on the map following the route a unit will take to reach its destination. * Automatically cancel a rescue service when it is needed - When enabled, this will automatically cancel any extra units that are unnecessary for completing a call. This is useful in situations where, for example, an ambulance treats multiple patients without transport, allowing you to reclaim any extra resources that were dispatched back to standby status. Premium feature. * Mouse over disable inactive elements - * Static windowsize - * Show vehicles on map (Only mobile version) - Global toggle for allowing all vehicles on the map. * Show vehicles on map - Global toggle for allowing all vehicles on the map. * Big Alarm and Response Regulations at the alarm window - * Only use POIs that you have set (default is unchecked, which means it uses POIs others have set) - * Mission Expansion - Toggle whether missions may automatically change in complexity. * Mission Information Updated - * Animated Progress Bar - Enable or disable the moving progress bar on mission windows. * Automatically closes the alarm window after successfully dispatching units - The Dispatch Center is free to build, is not able to be expanded, and has no extensions. You are able to build 1 Dispatch Center for every 25 buildings. Home | Back